Quote, Unquote: LoveTeam
by TheLabyrith
Summary: All the things you see in front of the television may or, in this case, may not be true. Sorry to break it to yah. Can be BubbLine, if you so please.


**A/N:** 1. This site needs MORE Bubbline (of some sort)! Hahaha You can't stop meh! Another story. Just BECAUSE! :D

2. Edited: Because apparently, does not allow second person POV. I adhere to the terms and conditions L's and G's... so yeah... Disclaimer: If I own adventure Time, I'll be rich! And trust me.. I am far from being RICH so I don't own anything except this sorry excuse of a fanfic! ... and my laptop.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I intend to, own Adventure Time and all things related to it.

* * *

><p>'<em>Alright, hit it once!<em>' Marceline reminded herself as she scanned the people around her. She nodded to herself, determined. "Once."

* * *

><p>"This battle has been happening long enough Lich! This had to stop now! Not tomorrow, not later. But NOW." The vampire queen roared.<p>

"Prove your worth Vampire Queen." The Lich answered in a gruff voice.

The wind around her ripped as she launched herself towards the menacing figure of the Lich, giving her full force for this to be over with. 'Damn!' Marceline cursed when an innocent rock almost got her to trip. 'Who the hell put that in there?' she thought in irritation. The crimson stringed instrument made a whooshing sound as she land it straight at the monster's thick skull; it cracked sending his disgustingly horrifying brain guts to the air before he fell down with a loud thud, death finally overthrowing him.

Marceline grounded herself and turned around walking toward the kingdom's castle while clutching her left hand over her bleeding wound, she furrowed her brows, because.. really.. She didn't know if vampires can bleed. Or even be "wounded" for that long. Seconds after that snide insight, she smiled to herself for another job well done.

"Marceline!" Finn yelled through the fog of smoke covering the land, where the 'epic' battle had happened. "We won!" he cheered, hugging Marceline tightly. She in turned, gave him a toothy grin and hugged back.

"Yes we did, dork." she smiled playfully, ruffling the younger boy's bear hat—tainted with blood stains—in disarray.  
>"Alright! Make way for some dog friend in there!" Jake said, running towards his friends. He squeezed himself in and Marceline try to stifle a chuckle. It would be uncalled fo if she didn't.<p>

"Thank.. Grod.. that's over." A certain pink princess sighed, entering the vampire's field of vision. "Thank you, Marceline." She stopped embracing the two adventurers and walked, yes, walked, because she's too tired to float, over the princess. My princess. She corrected herself and noted to remember that from now on.

"It's alright sweet cheeks." Marceline replied smoothly, flashing a toothy grin towards her. She blushed. 'How can she do that?' the raven-haired thought again. She's such a good ac─Then she's crying, remembering something important, Marceline asked, with worried eyes: "H-hey. What's wrong?" trying her best to make her voice sound pained— because of the wound— hoarse.

"Grod Marcy!" Bubblegum gripped her tank top square in the chest very tight, as if the latter is the most important person in her life.. well, she kinda is. Sort of.. "I thought.. I thought the Lich will get you!" she sobbed as she put her head against Marceline's chest. "I thought.. you'll leave me."

"Hey.." She soothed, running a hand through the princess's pink hair. "That thing will never get me. I ain't Marceline the vampire queen for nothing." She pulled back and looked at Bubblegum's tear stained face, wiping a stray tear away. "And I can't leave you Bonnie." Marceline mentally sighed. Here comes the sappy part. "I wouldn't want my lovely girlfriend to be alone now, would I?"

"Yeah!" Jake interrupted enthusiastically, Finn, Lady, Flame Princess and all the other people who fought alongside the battle, in tow. "That would be unacceptable, princess!" he screeched, clearly imitating the sour Earl, earning him a collective chuckle from the crowd of sugar coated citizens.

The younger monarch nodded, granting her people a genuine smile before turning to face the vampire queen again, with overflowing glee. She spread her arms and offered a hug the princess accepted "whole-heartedly" Psh. Poser. Marceline snorted quietly.

"I'm just glad we're safe." Finn stated, making a fist bump with his brother.

"Yeah man! This calls for a PARTAY!" he and the others made their way out of the scene, leaving the two monarchs alone. Marceline cleared her throat as te two of them walked hand in hand to the direction of their friends when she promptly stopped dead in her tracks, halting the vampire with her.

"Um.. Marceline?" she inquired firmly, as if she wants Marceline to remember something she forgot. Again. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the princess.. Oh yeah.. Now she remembers. They have to do _that_.

"What?" Marceline smirked, putting that mischievous façade once again.. Thankfully it will be the last time she'll do that.

"From.. the bravery you.. um.. exhibit at this battle.. I think you deserve a r-reward." She answered, blushing and stuttering, which is so unlike her. And Marceline grinned wickedly as her cerulean eyes met crimson ones.

"And what could that be?" Marceline's smirk turned into a toothy grin. Sometimes she thinks posing as a ne'er do well vampire monarch can be very exhausting, she doesn't have to be like that all the time though.. just when she's around.  
>"Oh.. I don't know." She supplies.. cause they will definitely love it. "What would you want?"<p>

_Oookay... here it goes_.

"How about a _friendly_ kiss, your highness?" the queen bowed, just to mock the princess inwardly. She huffed and pulled the straps of the vampire's top, straightening her from the pseudo-worship.

"Is that all that you want?" her anger was stripped off and her expression was now covered by her playful features. Marceline groaned inwardly, curse this girl, but she tried her best smug grin and leaned closer.

"You know..." Marceline moved a tad closer. "If there's more reward than that..." closer.. "You could give me... oh I don't know where... um... upstairs?" She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively and the princess grinned.

"Maybe." It's now her turn to move a little bit closer that Marceline would like her too, but she can't show that now, could she? They two will almost certainly NOT share a mere friendly kiss. That, Marceline can assure. She drew in all her energy not to hurl in disgust; it's just so uncalled for.

"Yeah.." Marceline inhaled sharply, lips brushing against the pink monarch "Maybe." Then she close the distance and kissed the princess passionately, and the younger monarch kissed back.

* * *

><p><em>C'mon man say it already<em>! Marceline pleaded desperately in her mind.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAAAAAND CUT!<strong>" the director finally screamed. Both of them immediately pulled away and wiped their lips. Marceline shivered at that and Bubblegum looked at her with disdain. Now that look? It's all too familiar to her. "Good take everyone." The crew clapped and cheered.

"Fred!" the princess yelled; the cheering paused. "I am never doing that again!" she complained, and the vampire queen rolled her eyes dramatically.

"As if I would do that again." Marceline retorted, grabbing a towel and wiping her own face.

"I do not need your sass vampire!" she scowled.

"Well, I don't need you!" Marceline hissed and turned her back. Ever since that Door Lord incident, which is totally intended for exposing their so called 'friendship' and JUST their friendship but what can she do? Citizens got the idea all wrong. Everything and everyone in the studio froze at their bickering before someone cleared his throat uneasily, trying to wipe the awkward air away.

"Come on, girls!" Freddie, as Marceline fondly call her director, calmly interjected. "That was the last scene of this thing. Of course you guys don't have to do that again.. For now." he grinned and turned to congratulate the other casts. The princess huffed and glared at her. The vampire sighed out of complete and utter relief that that dreaded kissing scene was over. Or maybe she's just glad ALL of this is over, at long last!

She'll never be used to the princess. Really, with her bratty attitude, complaints and whatnots? Working with the younger monarch for the last four years can be a justifiable pain in the butt. Marceline sighed as she slumped down her chair only to be pulled by the P.A she hired.

"Ma'am the press are outside. Your manager said you should walk next to your 'partner' when you go out." she quoted in the air and chortled. She smiled and just nodded. Because.. hey! Marceline is much, much kinder that the brat that is the princess she is currently walking to. Bubblegum glared at her one last time before smiling, her own façade in place. The raven-haired girl went near the princess and reluctantly (after her manager scolded her through the phone) held her hand, lacing their fingers for effect.

"Better do your best Marceline." She warned, but she gripped the paler hand firmer as they walked outside the studio. Smiling her oh so sweet smile to everyone outside.

"Alright, Bonnibelle." She replied, in a whisper before pulling the princess close, taking her aback. The crowd around them cheered and cackled, while Marceline grinned impishly at the pink monarch.

The press (and not to mention, the fans) greeted them. Flashing lights made her vision blurry, and screaming people made her ears tingle. Sometimes she curse her hypersensitive ears. (Yes, she is a vampire in real life.. and also a yes, for Bubblegum is really a princess.) Marceline tried to smile and listen through the confusing queries of the media.

Dismissing them with a polite smile after answering their usually intriguing questions, Marceline greeted the awaiting fans, mentally patting herself on the back, as smug as it may sound, for surviving this saccharine love team.

She may not be able to get used to the ramblings and comments of the bubblegum princess beside her. Wait, scratch that. Maybe she'll never get used to Bubblegum at all! The chasm between their personalities is as wide as the ocean. But they were not yoked together for nothing, certainly not. Heck! Marceline is famous and she... without a hint of doubt, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: **I will now bury myself under the ground! Please tell me something.. or anything... about this junk! PLEASE?** Also, this was set in the magical land of Ooo! Just that, you know, I made it as though AT is just a series they made there and because of the whole What Was Missing rumor going around they decided to just ride on and now, poof! Marcy and PB are super famous actresses! (throws confetti over their heads) Can you guys feel me on this? R&R please!

Btw. Fred is... well.. FREDERATOR. Hahaha


End file.
